Happy Luck
by A-Wolf-Named-KC
Summary: 3rd FanFic! Yay! Will they have Happy Luck or no? Read the story to find out! Rated T for language and violence! (Maybe!)
1. Mystery Girl

**[A.N: Hello! Sorry, CPN (Corpse Party in a Nutshell) will be out for awhile. Yeah, you can tell I'm running out of ideas ^^' but hey! I'm making a story! FINALLY! With multi-chapters! Eh, I'm new to FanFiction so I just read Fanfics from other people... Like... You... Eh, it's true doe! This story will be a Ayushiki, Satomi, Mayushige, -insert pairing here- story! Yay! LOL**

**Pairings : Mayushige, Satomi, Ayushiki, and Yukasa (Kinda sounds like Yuka and Tukasa o,o but it's Yui and Tsu.)(I gave Tsukasa a nick! XD)**

**Anyway sorry for the long author note. Just information about the story!**

**OH, I WILL HAVE MY OWN CHARACTERS BTW! ONE OF THEM WILL ACT LIKE ME! YAY!**

**Anyway, LETS START THE STORY!(I made the author note before making the story so this is outdated but author note in end MIGHT be up(it's down but its up-,-)dated. See ya and enjoy the story!]**

**WARNING: I ****DO NOT**** own the Corpse Party characters! Only the story!**

**Chapter 1- Mystery Girl**

Ayumi [**A.N**: _WHY THE HELL DOES MOST OF MY STORIES START WITH AYUMI'S POINT OF VIEW?!_] woke up from her bed in a rush for school, it was 6:22 AM, [**A.N**: Darn It_, FNAF_.] and their school starts at 7:20AM. She headed downstairs and ate breakfast. 'Pancakes!' She thought happily, after eating, she took a shower and got dressed for school, "Bye, dad!" What replied was a masculine voice. "Good luck in school!" Then she closed the door. While on her way to school she saw a boy wearing the Kisaragi uniform, and the boy had blonde hair, er.. Dyed-blonde hair. "Kishinuma-kun!" The boy turned around from the sound of his name, "Ah, Shinozaki." "What makes you go to school early?" "Nothing much, just tryin' to improve." "Wow, heh." She chuckled. "Eh? What's funny?" "Oh, nothing!" She giggled. On their way they saw two girls wearing the same uniform Ayumi did, "Nakashima-san! Shinohara-san!" "Helooww!~" Said a girl with her hair curled up at the end, "Shinozaki!" Said another girl with boy-like hair. "Nakashima, done your homework?" "Eyup!" "Ou..." Seiko's face dropped, "Seiko? Did you not do your homework?" "Eh... I'll do it at school!" "Shinohara, why didn't you do your homework?" "I was busy drooling on Naomi's boobies!" ... And you can guess what happened, Seiko ran after Naomi. Yep. "SEIKO!"

On their way to school they saw a boy, wearing the Kisaragi uniform but not wearing the blazer, and a girl wearing the Kisaragi uniform, the girl had long hair and she was wearing a black hoodie. Ayumi doesn't know the girl and thought she was new. "Satoshi!~" Naomi called, "Oh, hey Naomi!" "Satoshi, man up man!" Yoshiki said, "Gurk." Satoshi said, "Mochiiidaaaa!~" "What?- Oh- Heyyyyyy Sicko..." "What did you call mee?~~" "More like Physco." Ayumi murmured, but it was loud enough for Seiko, Satoshi, and Yoshiki to hear. "Hah, nice one, Shinozaki." "Wh-what?" They continued on to school, and they saw Mayu and Morishige too. They got to school and studied stuff, Mayu and Morishige had to go to drama lessons, Ayumi got her homework right, Yoshiki... Still a king of the friendzone, [**A.N**: _I'm sorry Yoshiki xS_] Seiko is still teasing Naomi and good thing she answered her homework fast. Naomi is thinking about Satoshi and Satoshi is thinking about Naomi.

Earlier in class, Ms,Yui was showing a new classmate in 2-9, it was the girl that Ayumi saw earlier, the girl with the black hoodie and with long, dark-brown hair, and has dark-brown eyes that almost looked black. 'She almost acts like Kishinuma on the first day... But she's more... Calm.' Ayumi thought. Her name was Wolfie Caju. [**A.N**: ..._ I did nothing_..]

"Oi! Guys!" Yoshiki called the group who were talking about the new kid. "Ello, Yoshiki, whaddaya think about the new kid?" "Looks like she lives alone." "Yeah, plus she got a good aura around her though." "True, but hey, don't pull it out for her though. It's the first day for her." "Mkay!" "I gotta go guys." "Ok, see ya Yoshiki!" "See ya!" 'Wonder if Ayumi might like me someday...' Yoshiki thought while going home.

On his way home, he saw the new girl going in the corner of a building, he decided to follow her and he saw... 'Oh... My...' He covered his mouth in surprise...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**END**

**[A.N: MWAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! TOLD YO! THE SATOMI AND AYUSHIKI IS ALREADY HAPPENING! And, who's this mystery girl? Who's Wolfie Caju? Guess we'll find out soon! Give me ideas for next chapter! Sorry for the short chapter, I kinda aim on putting long chapters, but hey! It's still chapter 1! Anyway, see ya on Chapter 2!]**


	2. Gym Run

HL C2

**[A.N: Hello? He-Hello-oo? Well, if you're hearing this, well.. You are reading chapter 2! Uh, congrats! Lol. Anyway. WELCOME BACK TO HAPPY LUCK CHAPTER TWO! WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOO! I play growtopia btw. Username: KCtheWolf**

**So, how's the weather? Heh, what did Yoshiki see? Read and find out!]**

**Reply to Lizzie: Wolfie Caju is the new girl, but she is a Mystery girl because we don't know her true story... YET!**

**Chapter 2- Gym Run**

Yoshiki [**A.N**:_ OKAY, FIRST, AYUMI, NOW YOSHIKI. AYUSHIKI. GREAT_.]saw Wolfie having black orbs floating behind her back. [**A.N**:_ Growtopia reference._] Yoshiki was terrified, yes, but he didn't stop watching. 'Oh... My... God...' Yoshiki thought, he then saw a flash of light that blinded him, then when he looked again, she was gone! "The... The fuck? The fuck happened?!" He asked himself, paranoid. He ran to his apartment and quickly dressed. "What... Caju did like some... some black magic or somethin'..." His stomach rumbled, "Zzzz... Hungry." He ate and went to bed. "Ayumi..." He mumbled in his sleep.

The next day he went to school and when it was lunch he headed up the stairs, thinking noone is there, he opened the door and he saw Wolfie. "C-Caju?" Wolfie turned around and the sound of her name, "Eh? Y-You look familiar, class 2-9?" "Y-Yes..." "Oh, who are you?" "Yoshiki Kishinuma." "Ah, okay. What are you doing here?" "Ahem, real question is: what are YOU doing HERE?" "..." She can't answer, "You know, why don't I introduce you to my friends, ey?" "H-Huh? Erm, okay..." [**A.N**: _WOLFIE, DONT YOU __**DARE**__ LAY YOUR HANDS ON YOSHIKI!_] Yoshiki brought Wolfie downstairs to the cafeteria, everyone introduced themselves and they actually have alot in common, except Seiko's behaivor, though.

Later, the bell rang so they all had to go to class. Wolfie, also known as WolfC (Pronounced: WolfSee) [**A.N**: -.- _I'm watching you, WC... -.-_] was participating very well, but she seems shy in answering, 'Good luck, WolfC.' Ayumi said to herself, 'I'll see if you'll blend in with our group.' [**A.N**:_ OH HELL NO, AYUMI! OR ELSE I WON'T LET YOSHIKI DATE YOU IN THE FUTURE!] _The bell rang, it was P.E. and they had to do Shuttle Run, "Yay, running." Ayumi said sarcastically, "Hah, Shinozaki, why not?" Says WolfC, "Ugh, I... I don't run fast" Ayumi admitted, "It's okay, when I run too much, my left knee hurts and makes me slow down." "Hahah, not much of an athelete, are ya, girls?" Yoshiki said, running up behind Ayumi, "Meh, try you're best, I might even run faster than you." WolfC said, grinning. "Hahahah! We'll see." After Yoshiki said that, Satoshi, Naomi, and Seiko came to the gym, "Weehew, what took you guys so long?" WolfC asked, "I think Satoshi kept looking at Naomi's ass on the way out here~" Seiko purred, "Sh-Shinohara!" Satoshi said, embarrased, "Eh... Heheh... Heh, where's Mayushige?" WolfC asked, "Mayu-what?" Ayumi asked, "Mayu X Morishige" Seiko said, "Oh... Erm..." Ayumi said confused, "You know what, let's just go." Yoshiki can't handle the wait anymore, they listed their times and the fastest was WolfC, with a time of 2 minutes and 31 seconds, second was Yoshiki with 2 minutes and 39 seconds, then Naomi with 3 minutes and 1 second, then Ayumi, Seiko, and Satoshi, all of the, having 3 minutes and 15-20 seconds. "Told you I'd run faster than you!" WolfC teased Yoshiki, "Damn..." Yoshiki cursed, "Son!" Seiko shouted in Yoshiki's ear. "AGH! MY EARS!" Yoshiki called for help, "Hahah, nice drama, Yoshiki." Satoshi said, '... And you told me to man up.' Satoshi thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**END**

**[A.N: Short... Ah-Gain. Damnit. Welp! See ya all on Chapter 3! Give me ideas though, I'm running out of 'em!]**


	3. Author's Note

I die (didnt)

Sorry for not updating often

I want to but I'm too busy doing other things right now

Also, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, sorry. (again)

This note will be uploaded to every story I have so if you follow/favorite my other stories, best not to waste your time and read every update.

By the way, I might do a Five Nights At Freddy's story too, so tell me if you want that to happen.

If you play Minecraft or Growtopia, let me know your username. (PM MEH!) I might meet you there! I will PM you back my username.

So see you soon and Be a wolf today! youtube w0 lfun ive rse

Remove the spaces to see my channel.

See ya all!

_FUN FACT: I was writing this while I had no wifi becuz my dad didn't pay the bill yet..._

_I DID NOT HAVE WIFI THE WHOLE DAY! IT SUCKED SO MUCH, YEAH AND_

_IT SUCKS! (It's December 28 2014) But I had fun neitherless xD_

_I played on my PS3, watched my old vids and yah._

_See ya all anyway. SAAALUTE!_

_What? Still reading?_

_Well let me tell you something._

_But hey, guess what I did?_

_I..._

_Just..._

_Wasted..._

_10 seconds of your life. *pece*_


End file.
